


The Ride Home

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally fell asleep on your shoulder in the subway, and somehow ended up on your lap. Wait, were you playing with my hair? Hollstein AU. One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Home

I do my best to steer clear of the subway, there’s nothing like being surrounded by smelly vagrants who can’t keep their hands to themselves, today is not the case.

After a long day serving tables and dealing with idiotic customers, I’d rather just ride the subway than deal with waiting for the bus… Not in this storm. I swear my clothes were completely soaked through just walking to the station…

Since it’s pouring outside, the subway system runs at a slower speed, and seeing as I’m the last stop, I’ll be here for a while…

I plop down on one of the open seats in the train. Thankfully it’s practically empty, except for a few people here and there.

I bring my bag up on the seat next to me and search inside until my fingers brush the hardback cover of my book.

With a long ride ahead, I have plenty of time to kill.

I lean back in the seat as my eyes run along the lines of the text, from page to page. The subway stops multiple times, passengers coming and going. It isn’t until I feel something fall against my shoulder, that my eyes finally leave my book.

Glancing to my left, I’m greeted to a sleeping girl, whose head is currently resting on my shoulder.

I huff, “this is exactly why I don’t ride the subway.” I mumble softly, I bring my hands up to jostle her but stop when she mumbles and snuggles closer, her head shifts off my shoulder and lands directly in my lap, her face turned towards the aisle.

I release a breathy laugh and shake my head slowly. The girl continues snuggling into my lap, and absentmindedly, I find myself bringing my hand up to rake my fingers through her soft blonde hair.

I bring my book back up to eye level and shake my head, I hope she doesn’t miss her stop. As my eyes dance across the lines of the page, my fingers slowly run through the girl’s hair.

She continues to mumble in her sleep, as she cuddles closer. As the ride continues, the girl in my lap begins to stir slightly, and as I’m guessing, her eyes creak open and she takes in her surroundings, she quickly sits up, only giving me a second to remove my fingers from her hair.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” She turns to face me, doing her best imitation of a tomato. Her honey brown eyes are opened wide as they dart around my face. She continues on.

“I mean, I just had a eighteen hour work day, and I just hadn’t had much sleep because I’m working on this massive paper, and all I’ve been doing all day is sitting in front of a computer and, of course going to classes, and for some reason when I sat down on the train all the stress and exhaustion from these past days just came over me and—“

She’s flailing her arms about, I bite my bottom lip hard to fight back a smile.

“Cupcake, it’s alright… Take a deep breath.” I smirk as I bend the corner of the page I was reading and slide the book back in my bag.

“No, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep on you…” She glances down, her hands fidgeting slightly.

“Creampuff, it’s okay really…” I smile and cross my arms as I study the small girl in front of me.

“My name is Laura…” She brings her hand up and I quickly take it in mine, noting how soft her skin is.

“Carmilla.” I shake my head slowly amused by the beaming smile Laura gives me.  

For a moment she smiles, but when she pulls her hand back her eyes narrow slightly, “wait were you playing with my hair?” She asks her nose crinkling slightly, and my stomach flips.

“I uhhhh…” I mumble and swallow hard, never has a girl left me speechless… Well, until now.

“I was, cupcake…” I bring my hand up and scratch the back of my neck, aware of the heat crawling up my face and coating my skin in a tinge of red.

Laura brings her hand up to her mouth and lets out a soft giggle that makes my heart race, and a grin slip onto my features.

She presses her back into the seat, the blush on her cheeks quite apparent.

“So Carmilla, do you always go around playing with stranger’s hair, or am I a special case?” Laura smirks and quirk an eyebrow as she brings her legs up under her on the seat and turns to face me in the seat.

“No, you’re a special case, cutie.” I wink, causing Laura’s face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

“So creampuff, what’s got you so exhausted? You said you had an eighteen hour work day, college?” I cross my arms, Laura nods quickly.

“Yeah! I’ve had a rough day dealing with my Lit and Journalism classes. Midterms are coming up and I’m really stressing about them, and I also have a couple of papers due and I just—“

Laura pauses, her mouth still hanging slightly open as her eyes dart around my face, to my eyes, to my smirking mouth.

“I’m sorry, I was rambling again…” She whispers turning away from me and placing her feet on the floor. I reach over placing my hand over hers that’s laying on the seat.

“Don’t worry about it… I think it’s cute.” I smirk, causing the girl to turn back to face me again, her cheeks tinged red, her eyes flick down to my lips before she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

The train screeches to a halt and I rise to my feet when I realize it’s my stop, “I’ll see you around cupcake.”

I move towards the open doors, and stop in my tracks, taking a glance back at the cute, rambling blonde in the subway’s seat.

“You know… There is a 24-hour diner just around the corner.” I smile, holding my hand out to her. Laura practically leaps from the seat and takes my hand in hers, our fingers intertwining as the two of us move out of the train.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She smiles as she gently squeezes my hand.

Okay… maybe riding the subway isn’t always that bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
